100 theme challenge: Buddyfight Version
by june2021
Summary: "I love my big brother and don't you forget it, Kitten shirt...You think you're all big and bad, cute and blonde, tough and cool! All because of tigers! I hate your voice and that dumb tiger on your shirt!" A hundred theme challenge featuring all the Buddyfight characters! The first forty-five are up! Read and review please!
1. Themes 1-15

**1) Destroy**

They had all been destroying things lately:Hopes, dreams, perfect records, spirits, and limitations. On a lighter note, Drum had destroyed all the pudding hidden in Gao's no-longer secret stash.

**2) Bittersweet**

Noboru guessed he should have known the outcome all along. He, _God knows why he deemed himself,_ the Mighty Sun Fighter had won. The purple and magenta-haired fireball had bested him fair and square; consequently, with no tricks or gimmicks. El Quxiote urged him to feel proud for the dragon knights had fought valiantly under their Buddyfighter's command. He did feel good. _He really did... _However, the taunting voice in his head would never let him forget that Gao had finished him without the "Gargatuan Punisher." Did Gao really feel he was such a low graded player he wasn't worth the move? It hurt being degraded by a rookie.. His wish to fight Gao appeared just for him to lose.

**3) Love**

"I love my big brother and don't you forget it, Kitten shirt!"

"Wha- Hey kid, I wasn't even talking to you!"

"You think you're all big and bad, cute and blonde, tough and cool! All because of tigers! I hate your voice and that dumb tiger on your shirt! Pfftttt," Hanako "Hana" Mikado said, sticking out her tongue in the most civilized manner a third grader could possess.

"Guess what? No one cares-Hey, you said tiger!"

"Na-nah! No, I did not! I said tic-tig... tac?... I said tabby cat! Not tiger!"

"Don't deny it! You said tiger, which means you already knew this was a tiger on my shirt!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Dont'cha know tigers are just big kitties?"

"Not good enough! All this time you and your lucky has-no-skills-at-all brother have said this was a kitten! Who else knew this and was just pretending? Why!?"

Hana sighed.

"I just love the reaction I get out of you!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The blonde hair boy fumed with fury. He really didn't know what words to retort at her.

"And, because _I love you_ of course..." The girl blushed as pink as her hair. Her words had all sincerity and no spite.

"WHA- Dang, that's sweet..."

"Love you too, tiger-kitty shirt! Nyan!"

"Shut up."

**4) Hate**

He hated Gao. All these years of him winning thrown away, publicly disgraced, and nowhere to hide his face. Power was everything! Power consumed him... Wolf could handle power, it surged through his being naturally. Rouga wasn't powerful. He couldn't even control his emotions or his pride. He hated that. To be honest, he really hated himself.

**5) Happiness**

"Can you open a Buddy Rare card?"

"GUYS! I got a Buddy Rare card! I'm also getting my first buddy!" The child cheered with glee as his friends made their way over to scrutinized his new card.

**6) Death**

When El Quxiote had died physically Noboru almost cried. The young teenager had only his card for remembrance. No more calling the faithful knight into battle. He had been wary of getting a buddy so much older than normal, still he loved him so much. Noboru wished he could feel some type of emotion instead of numbness. Buddyfighters weren't suppose to cry, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to grieve for his deceased friend.

**7) God**

When Gao tried to think about the universe it made his head hurt sometimes. He always prayed to God before his aiki-jujutsu matches for him to do well, but did he really know him? Did God actually want to know him too? Probably. Gao wasn't certain he knew where he stood with the almighty savior, but he knew the heavenly father was looking out for him... And Drum too.

**8) Immortality **

"Do Buddies live forever?"

"Shut up, Gao! You ask too many questions," Drum spat, literally for he was eating flan.

"Hey, you asked me every question under the sun about pudding yesterday!"

"Yeah... But, that's different... I mean it's pudding!"

**9) Dark**

"Where there is darkness there can be no light."

"Wow, Baku that was deep!"

"Wait? What about flashlights then? Is not that the reason they were created, to add light to darkness?"

"Oh my God, Gao I was just saying that to be cool."

**10) Light**

"Your smile really lights up the room."

"Thanks, Kiri!"

"No problem, Gao!"

**11) Smile**

"Come on do it again!"

_Sigh. _"Fine, Kiri..."

Gao smiled to appease his friend for the umpteenth time.

**12) Distance**

_"Where there is love there is no distance!"_

"Why are we watching this, Kuguru?"

"Well, we buddyfight and study everyday! How many times do we get to watch albeit terrible, TV?"

"Yeah, Kuguru's right... Pass me another lollipop," Baku said, half watching and half distracted with creating a deck.

**13) Wedding**

"OH NO!"

"Lady Suzuha! What's wrong?

"I can't decide who I want to marry now!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I can't decide who I should marry! Sweet sensitive Tasuku or Hot-rugged Gao?"

"Um... pardon me Suzuha... I must attend to the chickens."

"Oh! Chickens? Butler, this isn't a farm. Butler? Where'd you go?"

**14) Funeral**

"Here lies... Aichi Sendou."

"Who in the world is this guy?" Gao asked his friends.

"I don't know I just go to random funerals, because Asmodai loves them!" Tetsuya said, shrugging.

**15) Insanity**

"I did it! I finally beat Gao Mikado!"

The nurses whispered back and forth.

"Should we tell him, he's finally awakened from a card-game induced coma?"

"No, just let him believe... for a while."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm doing a hundred theme challenge with Buddyfight, because there needs to be more fanfics. Now, I have to finish the rest of eighty-five later! This is my first 100-fic by the way!

You know at first I didn't like Noboru. I still want him to put or shut up but... I just _loved_ him in episode ten and he had awesome theme music! I've always wondered how other anime characters felt, when they realized they could never compare to the chosen ones. Also, I'm starting to like the bond El Quixote and Noburu have...

For Clarification, Hana's not in love with Noboru for real, for real she just has a crush on him. I feel like all the characters know that's a tiger on his shirt too. They just pretend not to know because it irks him.

So, yeah... You guys should leave me a review and maybe I continue faster! :3 You can still leave one even if you're not logged in.

SN: If you like CFV I have a Rensaka one called, _Cat Kisses_. Maybe you will like it!

Buh-bye for now!


	2. Themes 16-30

**16) Greed**

Drum moaned miserably. Why had he eaten all the pudding in the fridge at once? Greed? At the time, he had been on an unconquerable sugar rush. He really should feel terrible for his greedy ways, but taking his buddyfighters' stash of pudding was so promising now.

**17) Pride**

Asmodai took great pride in being Tetsuya's buddy. The pastel-colored demon had made a huge impact on the banana boy's life. No one would believe him if he told them Tetsuya had started out shy, uncoordinated, and boring. Asmodai helped him bloom, showed people he could be fun to hang out with, and gave him dance lessons. The demon Lord would always need a companion, and he was so proud it was Tetsuya.

**18) Wrath**

The Mighty Sun Fighter wouldn't stand for it. An intense fire raged in him at the mere sight of bullying. A fair fight was one thing, but outright picking on someone was disgusting and cowardly. Bullies incited his anger and his wrath was made known unto them!

**19) Envy**

Tasuku envied adults. He was so tired of being a child. Adults could help people, where children just needed assistance. He didn't want to receive help anymore, he wanted to become the helper. No matter how hard he tried to grow up faster he was told to enjoy his childhood. Tasuku disliked that. Adults were never told to stay in the past, so why should he?

**20) Gluttony**

_"Gluttony: (noun)_

_1. Habitual greed or excess in eating_

_2. See Drum Bunker Dragon, dietary habits"_

"Well, whaddya know? You see something new in the dictionary each day," Gao remarked.

"Gao, you can't believe everything the dictionary says is true," Drum said while popping four pudding cups inside his mouth.

**21)Lust**

He should have noticed her sooner. She had the sweetest personality, the pinkest lips, and the quickest comeback. Kuguru was a beauty. Not to mention she had two, huge assets most girls her age wished for. Two very round assets. The donut-like lamps on the sides of her head made her look _so hot._

**22) Sloth**

"Ugh, another buddyfight?" Paruko sighed.

Yes, it was her _unofficial job_ to give commentary for every fight. Naturally, she needed the experience to become a real sports reporter. The thing that irked her was that weird Gao-kid. Paruko had almost concocted a conspiracy theory about how he conveniently called a buddyfight everyday at the same time she needed to study. Not only was she falling behind in classes, but in sleep as well.

"Let's have a buddyfight!"

She cocked one eye open toward the fighting arena. Did she really want to leave her comfy chair and report? Nah, not today...

**23) Isolation**

Hanae Juumonji was alone quite often. She had years of wisdom in her to the point it showed in her features. Gray hair was now in the place of her once-jet black hair. Wrinkles were permanently etched into her face as if an artist has skillfully welded them in there.

If you asked Hanae of her life she had many adventures to tell, but if you asked what she wanted now she would just say, "I want to be alone." In her isolation she would reminiscence on her favorite times of the past.

**24) Fantasy**

"Can you imagine a world where there's no buddies?"

"Oh, come on Gao!"

"I am serious! In the new Modern Earth manga the girl adopts this weird buddy called a "dog."

"A dog? Gao, you read about the stupidest stuff."

"And... And in the comic there are eight locations broken up into these mini categories-Continents!"

"Gao!"

"Yeah, yeah they're called: Africa, Australia, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, North America and South America! I love this series! Also, in the manga the little girl goes to school and they don't buddyfight!"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"Baku, listen! A fantasy world where there are no magical creatures, battles against good and evil, or regular school assignments? What would that be like?"

"Gao, that is a world I don't want to live in."

**25) Torture**

It was absolute torture hearing all the stupidity Tetsuya spewed. It was no wonder Rouga found himself slapping the idiot upside the head daily.

**26) Sword**

"I hate my buddy!"

Tasuku became shocked at what he heard from a younger student.

As a member of the buddy police Tasuku was granted free roam inside the school's hallway. You never knew when an innocent kid would go mad with power and misuse their buddy vice-versa as well, so keeping close tabs on everyone was needed.

"Now, why do you feel this way?" Tasuku asked the boy.

"T-Tasuku! When did you get here!"

Tasuku simply smiled, but urged the boy to answer his question.

"Well, my buddy is a jerk." The boy sighed but continued. "He gave me the dumbest core gadget ever, a sword!"

"Swords were really cool when I was a kid. I would have loved a sword core gadget if I still had the choice," Tasuku stated.

"Puh-lease! Your core gadget are freaking rocket boots! Let me rephrase this my core gadget is a toy sword! Not a serious sword that can do damage but a measly toy sword!"

"I know it's not my place to say, but I knew of a villain who had a sillier core gadget than you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..." Tasuku leaned into the boy's ear and whispered the villain's embarrassing end.

"A jockstrap core gadget! Are you for real!?"

"Yeah! And, another time a villain had a..."

**27) Rainbow**

Wow...

Drum stared mesmerized by the display in the sky. Did they have this illusion in his own world? He didn't know what to call something so perfect and serene. The arch of color was so vibrant but so far away. If there had been colorful arches back home, he certainly hadn't noticed them. He was always too occupied with trying to improve his skills and later search for a buddyfighter. Also, his father always kept him busy with new exploits to prove his power and leadership qualities, that he never had much time to himself. Secretly, coming to Gao's world was one of the best things that ever happened to him. In his earlier life he never realized how burdened and confused he was!- never a moment to sit and relax. In his new life on Earth he would definitely spend more time watching nature, and finding time to ask Gao what these colorful things were actually called!

**28) Want**

Magoroku Shido, president of Aibo Academy's middle school student council, always got what he wanted or so he thought. Maybe it was just the fact nothing was unobtainable to him. He wanted a successful reign as president, and to rule with an arm thumb among other things and he got it. He could have run the school all by himself with him being a capable ninth grader and all, but school rules stated the need for a vice president. Sofia Sakharov was the obvious choice. She was so mysterious and quiet it was hard to catch her angle or her allegiance. Still, he didn't need Sofia, but maybe he _wanted_ to figure her out. I mean he did say he always got what he wanted, right?

**29) Murder**

"I just can't believe it..."

"It's okay, Noburu! Cry if it makes you feel better," Gao in all black comforted him. He placed a gloved hand over Noburu's hunched figure.

"My.. my shirt! The image of a faded tiger is where the once vivacious one stayed, the shirt has become t-too small, and my nose is running so badly and..." Noburu hiccupped between pauses. His grief was too much for him to contain or properly form sentences.

Hana lifted her black veil to momentarily blow her nose. Funerals were always so sad, and she wondered why her brother and she were the only ones in attendance.

"What hurts me in the city of my soul, Gao," Noburu hiccupped again and had to be patted on the back several times to continue. "Is that my mother, first woman I ever loved, _murdered_ my shirt in the washer on purpose! She had enough audacity to say I'm too old for this shirt, and that I can't wear it everyday anymore! She did this to me- to my shirt... to us! I hate her!"

Noburu burst out in tears and tried to hide his face. He was frozen in his spot at the makeshift grave Hana had put together for his beloved shirt. _Yes_, Gao was his rival and he didn't usually acknowledge his sister, but knowing they cared enough to come touched his heart. If his tiger shirt were still with them, he was sure the royal-yellow shirt would have felt happy.

"Just let it out, Noburu!" Gao said, feeling concerned for his friend.

"Mur-Murder! Oh why... Mom, I thought you loved me!" Noburu cried.

Baku and Kuguru sweat-dropped as they looked at the scene before them.

"You know what, Baku?"

"What?"

"I'm so glad I didn't go to that funeral."

"Believe me you're not the only one."

**30) Snow**

The light, fluffy snow felt cool to Gao's touch, but itchy to Drum. Sometimes, simple things made Gao realized how different Drum and he were. Where he loved the cold, Drum recoiled at touch of it. In Buddyfighting Drum wanted to take everything upon himself, whereas Gao understood teamwork could help conqueror something greater. Yes, they had a shared love of gelatin sweets and loads of passion, but they were as vast as cool to warmth. However, they had a common ground much like hot fudge sundaes with cold ice cream and the before stated hot fudge.

* * *

I really like all of these (Gossipy Tasuku!), but the last one was so-so. Oh well, better ones to come :)

I've been busy working on a project, trying not to let myself feel dumb, and drinking berry smoothies; So, not too much going on! I hope I have a really good week next week. I'm SUPER EXCITED about a new Buddyfight tomorrow I think... or is it Saturdays?

Anyway, thanks for reading


	3. Themes 31-45

**31) Evil**

Jin Magatsu wasn't evil, he just generally had ulterior motives. To be honest, what person truly is evil, that isn't some supernatural demon? Of course with some exceptions, because Asmodai, _the demon lord_, had shown no promise in that area.

It didn't matter whether a cause was for good or something undeniably bad, as long as it profited him. Still, he knew right from wrong; a clean fight from a dirty fight; a faked victory from a real victory.

His demeanor was always so laid back, that not many things could interest him but Buddyfighting, money, and bribery. If something did manage to capture his attention, he set out his entire being to achieving said thing. Such an admirable trait. So...

If having a cunning mind, a hotheaded attitude, and a quick wit made someone evil then Jin Magatsu _was evil._

**32) Need**

Drum needed to be in Gao's next fight. It was detrimental to his health and his upbringing as a dragon to not be used at least once in a fight. He was Gao's buddy for crying out loud! At this rate, he was thinking of renting himself out to buddy-less kids.

**33) Scars**

"Hey Gao, why do you wear that athletic tape all the time? They look like band aids," Drum said, laying upside down on Gao's bed. He was began to open a second pudding cup.

"Come on, Drum actually think for once. I do athletics so I wear athletic"

"I know that! I'm just saying you wear it ALL the time, even when you sleep. It's almost like you don't want anyone to see your arms."

"Scars."

Gao's response sounded low and strained, which greatly confused Drum.

"What?"

"I have scars. I don't want people to see them. _Ever..._"

"Oh, how did you get them?" Drum asked, suddenly excited. Battle scars held great honor at his home planet. He hadn't seen Gao's sadden expression.

**_Silence._**

"B-b-b Because..."

A stutter? This was so unlike the usual confident Gao Mikado he knew.

"Sometimes, being a hero leaves scars... Sometimes, doing the right thing makes wounds... Sometimes, not being quick enough can let someone die...Sometimes, you try all you can and nothing works." Gao was surprised to feel tears on his face. Two identical streams of them rounded the curves of his cheeks and dripped down his chin. He realized why it had been so difficult to swallow now.

Gao hung his head and massaged his wrist all while sniffling snot away. He was sitting on his bed battling the urge to sob; The Mighty Sun Fighter felt defeated.

Drum uncharacteristically quiet sat up and turned only to see the back of his buddyfighter's head.

"That's true. The good thing is scars can heal, Gao..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Gao hiccuped and wiped his face of the wet residue. "I just wish they would heal faster."

"Here..."

A half-eaten pudding cup?

"Drum?"

"I know you're not feeling good now, and we don't have to uh... talk about."

Gao nodded.

"Anyway, you know what that French lady said 'Let them eat cake' or pudding in this case!"

"Drum, Marie Antoinette never even said that! I don't know where people get that from-"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"Oh..."

A frown formed that quickly turned to a smile.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime."

**34) Time**

For a ninja timing was everything, which is why Zanya Kisaragi had impeccable timing. He was sure even his birth was timed. It was no coincidence he was a year young enough to still be the greatest elementary school fighter.

And, if everything continued to go along with his perfect timing he would wipe the floor with the middle school teams and defeat Genma, raise up Akatuski as his apprentice, and win the ABC cup. Next year would be more of the same though with Genma erased.

Of course even if time didn't cooperate a Katana world user always had something up his sleeve-It was what made them so mysterious.

**35) Clockwork**

_Sign in_

_Sign out_

_Sign in_

_Sign out_

Just like clockwork

The Castle Store Manger loved his job, but some days it did get a little monotonous. So, when fresh blood came in through the door he made it his business to utterly destroy them in buddyfighting. Pulverizing little kids in a card game originally intended for them was the best way to pass the time.

He thought he would have been able to add Kiri to his broken children's spirit collection, but the shy boy had proven a worthy opponent. Although, that wasn't the case for later children...

"Hey, Mr. Store Manager I just bought a new Dragon World deck. Now what do I do?"

"The next thing we need to do kid is try out your new deck. Don't worry I promise_ I will go easy on you...__Not"_

"Huh?"

_"I said let's play... I fight for-"_

**36) Have You Ever...**

"Have you guys ever wondered what our lives would have been like if we had never started buddyfighting?"

"Wow, Kiri I don't think any of us have thought about that! I didn't know how deep you could be."

"Thanks," Kiri giggled. "It was just a random thought I had."

**37) Heaven**

If you had it your way what would be in Heaven?

_God, Buddyfighting, Mom's cooking, aiki-jujutsu, book of puns, and my friends._

_Deck building, lollipops, overalls, bandannas, and the color blue._

_Music, dancing, Angel-Asmodai, bananas, slang, the color yellow, and magic._

_Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Flan, Pudding, and Octopus balls. _

**38) Angels**

"Hold still, yo!"

"No way! This goes against everything I'm about!"

"Come on, Asmodai! It's just a pair of fake, angel wings! All the other buddies are wearing them for the play! Besides, the ones I made you gon' have you looking fly! _People are gonna be walking by like 'who is this handsome devil of a buddy.'"_

"Nah, Tetsuya you know better than me how much I like dressing up in cool costumes, but I draw the line at this. I'm a demon, a lord at that, and this is an _angel_ costume. Little dude, you don't see anything wrong with this picture?"

"Yeah, you're right there is something wrong! How am I going to pin this halo on your head with those huge devil horns of yours, yo!"

Asmodai sighed. This was going to be on interesting play.

**39) Sky**

Sometimes, Gao had too much ambition. He didn't see why there had to be any limitations on him.

"Gao, I'm sorry to say this but unless your buddy has a flying core gadget you're out of luck," Kuguru stated.

"Yeah, you might as well be the first buddyfighter in space, it's only one step crazier," said Baku, adding his two cents to the conversation.

"No way! If my big brother says he going to be the first buddyfighter who flies while fighting than he will!" His littler sister huffed. Her cheeks red from feeling frustrated at her brother's older friends.

"Oh, don't listen to them! Hana, forgive them for they cannot steal my shine!" He didn't care! He was more determined than ever to complete one of his dreams.

"The sky's the limit, Gao! I say that for a reason!" Baku reasoned.

"Yo, Gao don't listen to those guys! They are a bunch of haters," Tetsuya added.

"Why can't you guys believe in Gao! Are you calling him a liar!" Kiri's voice squeaked. For a moment everyone was quiet before they burst into an argument.

_"He can't do!_

_He can do it!_

_Gravity won't let him... _

_Who gives a care about gravity..._

_the laws of physics!_

_How do you call yourself his friend when you don't even believe in him?_

_I'm being a friend and bringing him back to Earth before he hurts himself!"_

Gao and Hana watched the group friends retort back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bro, look at how Tetsuya and Kiri are supporting you! Those are the guys you should listen to!"

Gao knelt and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. It was his responsibility as a big brother to alert her about this learning experience.

"Here's the thing, Hana I'm glad Tetsuya and Kiri support me, but what really matters is that I support myself. My haters or supporters don't matter, what matters is what I believe. Now, your haters and/or supporters could help sway the way you believe if you're not fervent about your dream."

"Gao, you sound so preachy." Hana scrunched her nose up. She didn't get all the gist of what he was said, but she was sure it was motivational.

"I'm a big brother, I have to sound preachy" He laughed.

**40) Fading**

"Do you ever feel like you're fading away, El Quixote that you're just an insignificant spec of dust in someone else's life. I feel like I am meant be a cartoon in color yet I'm in black and white; I'm just a stick figure compared to a painting; A amateur compared to a real buddyfighter."

"I hate feeling so wishy-washy. I either just want to fade away forever or be a vibrant piece of living art. Where's my metaphorical paint brush, El Quixote? I want to create the life I wish for, but I don't even have the tool to do so. I feel like life dealt me a bad hand. What do you think?"

The older dragon knight rubbed the crease in his forehead and thought of his reply.

"I think you're going through an emo phase, my boy. Probably, an art one too..."El Quixtoe said, trying to lighten the mood. His young friend had felt so down lately. Maybe a little laughter could lighten his life.

Noburu managed a weak smile.

**41) Path**

"As buddyfighters there has always been two paths to take: The honorable one and the dishonorable one. Both paths have their benefits and you have to choose the one that most appeals to you." The professor said, finishing the lecture he was giving to the students.

Yeah but what's the path that has power Rouga thought, sitting in the audience.

**42) Mirror**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all?"

"Certainly not you, Suzuhua!" The mirror cackled.

"Mary-Sue..." Suzuhua growled, summoning her buddy.

Mary-Sue on command began to glitter ominously and acidic rainbows began to sprout from her sides, daring to touch the mirror. Her rainbows powers were quite dangerous of course.

"Uh... A mere malfunction my lady! I meant certainly you are not asking if you're the fairest! You are the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Very good! Butler, can you come here!"

"Yes, Lady Suzuhua?"

"I need this mirror reprogrammed."

"May I ask why?"

"It's quite obvious it's a blatant liar; I don't want something that can lie so easily. _Most beautiful woman in the world_ is such an arbitrary title. I am a looker but I'm no beauty... yet!" She giggled.

The mirror gave a screech of agony until its voice faded away after having it's batteries taken out. This caused more laughter from the girl.

At that moment, her butler felt unnerved though he did not know why. He carried the defective mirror out as quickly as possible.

**43) Imaginary**

"Who were you talking to, Drum?"

"Coolio."

"Coolio? I don't see anyone. Can this buddy turn invisible?"

"No, Gao this buddy doesn't exist. Keep up will you!?"

"Oh, so it's imaginary. I had one of those types of friends when I was five. Still, why do you need one? You're_ already_ my buddy."

"Hey, buddies _need buddies too_," Drum declared proudly, patting the air for his imaginary friend.

**44) Suicide **

_(This takes place during episode 13-14 if Gao and the gang had known about his disappearance and he hadn't returned for weeks. Basically, an AU...)_

It didn't make sense. Why would he just disappear like that, especially in the middle of a competition! Did the pressure get to him? Tasuku Ryuenji was known for his sensible demeanor, but had there secretly been a cry for help hidden behind the buddypolice's eyes? The more Gao thought about his rival's disappearance the more his stomach twisted. The Mighty Sun Fighter was suppose to save kids like him, he should have been there for Tasuku. Sometimes, even heroes needed help though Gao didn't know if that pertained to Tasuku or him now.

Baku and Kuguru just equated it to grief-But, why would Tasuku commit suicide?

When the principal announced it that the school assembly Gao couldn't believe it. Tasuku would not have done that without warnings signs, he just had to be missing.

There was more to this story and Gao wanted to get to the bottom of it.

**45) Wicked**

Megumi Mamakari was wicked at times. Jin was once livid because she had taken both shares of the bribe money from last year. Although he counted himself more wicked than her. For this year's ABC cup he was actually going to apply himself and fight a clean fight. If that wasn't wicked he didn't know what was. Playing the innocent, young fighter and then crushing the competition? Who would have ever seen it coming?

* * *

Hey everyone!

I did not feel like writing at all until today! These were the toughest themes to write for! Some were better than others in my opinion (**_Scars_** was my favorite, but I dislike the last one...). I was considering only writing ten, and just adding the other five to next one. Perhaps, I will do that next time.

_SN: Noburu is my favorite character so far! Can you believe the character the majority of us hated has become so loved?(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

_I went to the Buddyfight wiki and read Zanya was afraid of girls. I guess their his kryptonite. Man, I was like, boy you went down in cool points. XD_

_Also, last month I drew a picture of Rouga that you guys might want to see. Just google** Dapper-Rouga-438709905**_

_Bye. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
